Pseudo Time
by RichieTimeLord
Summary: The town looked familiar but at the same time un-familiar and could have sworn at one point that a street appeared where a tall office block had just been.


Pseudo Time.  
  
"Must get that fixed sometime" mused The Doctor as he looked at the old wooden console. "It's time I was able to go where I want and not end up in the wrong place, I mean what's the point being a timelord if you can't travel in the direction you want to, um". He knelt down a looked underneath at some circuitry, Just before he could do anything the whole room jolted, then shook, then stopped. The Doctor got up, "we must of landed, but where? I haven't set the co-ordinates yet. Right now lets see, Earth, again?" He pressed the scanner control and nothing happened, "Something else I need to fix oh well, when are we? 0110011? Binary?. Well if I want to see what's out there I may as well go outside." He collected his coat and ravelled his scarf around himself touched a control on the panel and headed to the door.  
  
The Doctor closes the Tardis door and looks around. It was daylight but overcast with the eerie feeling of a storm brewing. He was in a town centre "somewhere England I presume but where in England and what year, why is it so quite, where is everyone. If I carry on like this I'll start talking to myself." The town looked familiar but at the same time un-familiar and could of sworn at one point that a street appeared where a tall office block had just been. The Doctor noticed a bin with a newspaper in it so he grabed the newspaper. "Ah lets see what year it is, strange someone has smeared it, and the next page. Now who would want to smear out the date on every page." In defeat he tossed the newspaper into the bin, as it fell it opened on a page he noticed the page was full of zero and one's like what the Tardis displayed. " Binary again, what's going on around here, I don't like it one bit. I'll head back to the Tardis and see if I can get some answers from the data banks, but where is the Tardis, where am I?" The town looked totally different and noticed what seemed to be some kind of train station.  
  
For some kind of reason the Doctor found him self drawn to the Train Station, as he entered he noticed that there was only one platform, one track and a train with one carriage.. Again the Doctor felt drawn, this time to the train. As he boarded he was again drawn to an old fashioned compartment the type that had a little room with so many seats facing one direction on one wall and on the other wall seats facing. The Doctor sat down. "Oh well, no one around, I hope I have a ticket". The train started to move, slowly at first but picking up speed. As it left the station the Doctor noticed an old fashioned type of GrandFather clock near the waiting room. "That's odd......" "Tickets please". The Doctor was cut short in mid sentence and noticed a middle aged man in dark blue train guard uniform and hat entering the compartment. "You know you are the first person I have seen all day? never mind that erm I seem to have miss placed my ticket but I do have some money somewhere in one of my pockets if that will do." " Don't worry about it sir, we have been expecting you". " What? Expecting me, but I only just decided to get on the train". The Guard smiled, "here's your ticket sir" The Doctor looked at it, code 0110011 reserved for The Doctor. Puzzled The Doctor asked "Do I know you?" " well no, I'm before your time, but I know you" the guard went into his pocket and pulled out a roll-up cigarette and matches a lit it up and started to smoke it. "It's time you wake up now Doctor, I have helped you, now the rest is up to you" "What? Helped me" Puzzled the Doctor tried to get more information out of the guard. The guard grinned, blew smoke out that hit the Doctors face. "Just wake up" Irritated about the smoke in authority the Doctor shouted "do you mind! This is a none smoking compartment" Then everything went blank.  
  
The Doctor found himself in a lying down position, vision blurred noticed two figures over him and he had a throbbing head ache. "I was trapped" he thought " To delay me, to kill me. I was still in the Matrix oh and Goth, Goth is the assassin".  



End file.
